


The Cloak

by EltonJohn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Auror Harry Potter, Canonical Character Death, Death, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), F/M, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Magic, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Resurrection Stone (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltonJohn/pseuds/EltonJohn
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened had the tale of the three brothers in the wizarding world continued? In this story, Clay, the son of the third brother, begins his journey with the cloak of invisibility, after it is passed down to him.
Relationships: Antioch Peverell & Cadmus Peverell & Ignotus Peverell, Death & Ignotus Peverell, Ignotus Peverell/Original Character(s), Ignotus perevell & Son





	1. Introducing myself

Hey there, you might know me from a short story in a childhood book called Tales of Beedle the Bard. 

The short story I’m mentioned in was one of the most popular in the book of tales, considering that it was assumed to be fictional and therefore created something impossible and fictional in our world of magic. Three impossible things, actually. The elder wand, a resurrection stone, and an invisibility cloak. 

My name is Clay (basic, I know), and I was named by my father as a reminder that mortality was the only constant thing in my life, and that Death could come at any time. If you hadn’t already guessed, or for some reason you’re a muggle who didn’t grow up with the tales as a kid, allow me to shed some light on who I am. 

I had two uncles, who both died of their own self-indulgence. My father also died, much later however, and would always say during his life, “Death is a tricky thing, like an unsolvable riddle: you’ll either guess wrong, or die in the time spent trying to get it right.” 

While I never disagreed with him, I was always frustrated and deemed him a coward for not wanting to face the natural order of dying. In bringing this up he would always just chuckle and tell me that “if the natural order provided spiders the inability to wrap up their prey, we would have an incessant number of flies pestering us.” 

This, of course, made no sense to me for most of my childhood. But after learning of his encounter with Death, it became a motto for me as well. If Death provides you the opportunity to evade his capture, then you should utilize that for as long as you are able. 

His way of evading Death had been with an invisibility cloak. 

By the age of 78, he had lived a long and happy life, with a wife a son, and had decided that in order for his family to remain unhinged from his involvement with Death, that he should allow his time to come.

This is the part where I come in. 

Now, I’ve decided to maintain his legacy by accepting his cloak of invisibility, though only time will tell what I’ll use it for, if at all. This is why I’ve decided to start writing these logs, I want to study this cloak, and the abilities it may entail, so that when it’s passed down through my family, they will know exactly what it’s capable of.


	2. A little more about me

Since you’ll be delving into some of my personal tales, allow me to introduce myself a bit more fully. I told you my name is Clay, and that my father—Ignotus Peverell—was one of the three brothers described in the children’s book ‘Tales of Beedle the Bard’, but other than that you know basically nothing about me. 

Something you should know right off the bat is that the book my family’s story was placed into is a children’s book, and the only reason that the story wasn’t brought to light as being true was for the sake of secrecy. Both of my parents actually knew “Beedle the Bard” and that’s how they came to trust him with a tale of such formidable items. So hopefully people will go on with their lives, without knowing such things actually exist. 

Sadly, like many fables and tales from the Bard’s book, our story is not very well known in the wizarding community around the world, unless one of your parents emigrated from England, or you grew up with it being a half-blood.

Now, onto me…

I’m an adult of twenty-five years old, and quite happy with the life that I’ve lead so far. I grew up—and still reside—in England, living on the countryside near Godric’s Hollow with my mum. She and my dad actually met at a pub not far from the place where the invisibility cloak first came into existence, and they found a cottage near that very pub and settled down.

Like so many young wizards and witches, I was able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when I turned eleven and went on to become an auror (someone who tracks down dark wizards and witches). Many assume my profession to be dangerous and chaotic—which it is; through after having the cloak passed down to me, my hope is that it will allow me to investigate deeper into the lives of the dark witches and wizards I hunt down, to learn their secrets and possible motives. 

My mum does worry about the lifestyle I lead, reminding me every day that Death could be right around the corner. While she may think this will someday deter me from continuing this lifestyle, in reality it fuels my ambition. Knowing that out there, somewhere, there’s a witch or wizard who could wreak havoc on so many poor innocent lives and feel no guilt promotes me to make finding them my priority. 

So, whoever is reading this, may you take solace in knowing that whatever you do, as long as you are driven by it and it makes for a better world, makes what you do worthwhile. 

On a more interesting note, there is a young woman who also works as an auror, I’ve seen her work and it’s incredible the things she can do with a wand. She goes by the name of Agrona Rudianos, a powerful name for a powerful woman. I hope to see more of her in the future, and maybe get to know her better as time goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this so far, I certainly loved writing it! Sorry the chapters are a bit short, I'm in the middle of finals right now so I hope to make them longer as I have a break for winter coming up!  
> Let me know what you think down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
